pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Bunnies
The bunnies are groups of bunnies living in the vicinity of Adventure Bay. The bunnies seen throughout the series may or may not be all of the same family. One family is known to live in the woods (as seen in "Pups Save a Friend"), while others were released into an open field by Ryder and Skye in "Pups Save the Bunnies", though three of them followed Skye back to the Lookout and Ryder allowed Skye to keep at least one of them (it is unknown if he let her keep the other two). Skye's Bunny can be seen occasionally be seen living in the Lookout. One bunny is a member of Alex Porter's Mini-Patrol along with Cali, Chickaletta, Little Hootie, and Star in "Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol". They are most often found at Farmer Yumi's Farm, enjoying eating the carrots. With their sheer numbers and appetite, the bunnies can be very destructive to any place with exposed food, such as farms and restaurants. In "Pups Save the Camping Trip", Mayor Goodway reveals that she has a Pup Scouts Bunny Care Badge after she is startled by one. In "Pups Save a Friend", Marshall befriends a family of bunnies in the woods after leaving the PAW Patrol due to mistakenly believing the other pups didn't want him around. After a sudden storm causes a tree to fall and cover the bunnies' burrow, Marshall and the rest of the PAW Patrol rescue the bunny family and save one of the baby bunnies that had fled into the woods, reuniting it with it family. In "Pups Save Skye", after losing her pup-tag and injuring her paw following an emergency crash land on Jake's Mountain, Skye encounters a family of Bunnies who offer her shelter and one of them helps Skye get into Everest's rescue sled during her rescue and even stays with Skye during the journey to Jake's Cabin. In "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt", several bunnies are special guests at Adventure Bay's Easter Egg Hunt. Skye loves bunnies to the point she manages to convince Ryder to let at least one of the Bunnies stay with her at the Lookout. She is also shown to be quite protective of wild bunnies, as in "Pups and the Pirate Treasure", Skye protected a bunny from an Eagle that was hunting, a particular courageous and selfless act given Skye's own fear of eagles. Not much is known about the bunnies, however they are shown to love carrots and anything made from them (i.e. carrot cake). They are also shown to eat other vegetables, though carrots appear to be their favorite food. They can easily be lured anywhere using carrots as bait; otherwise they are difficult to capture because of their quickness and agility. The family of bunnies living in the woods are shown to be a loving family that is fearful of thunderstorms. They seem to have a natural fear of eagles due them being their natural predators. Most bunnies appear to be quite fond of Skye as three followed her to the Lookout in "Pups Save the Bunnies" and a family of Bunnies living on Jake's Mountain helped her when she was injured and lost in a blizzard in "Pups Save Skye". All bunnies in the series have white fur surrounding their eyes, mouth, and covering the underside of their bodies (front of neck, belly, under tail, etc.). Most have gray fur covering the rest of their bodies, however the family in "Pups Save a Friend" are of different colors. The bunnies' upper front teeth are always outside of their mouths. For the most part they are all equally small, however size differences are shown in specific families (i.e. parents are larger than their young), as seen in "Pups Save a Friend". Category:Characters Category:Recurring Animals Category:Rabbits Category:Recurring Wildlife Category:Living in AB's Outskirts Category:Collective Groups Category:Farm Animals Category:Forest Animals Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Land Animals Category:Mini Patrol Members